


Consequences:

by nashbridgeslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Caitlin & Nash Saga Series: [2]
Category: Nash Bridges (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Children, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Nipples, Pregnant, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Secrets, Support, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/nashbridgeslover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Caitlin is not doing so hot without Nash either, This is her story, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences:

*Summary: Caitlin is not doing so hot without Nash either, This is her story, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!!*  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!!!*  
  
  
  
Inspector Caitlin Cross was walking through her door early that evening, cause she knew that her sister wanted to go out on a date, & she did not want to keep her from it, she appreciated CeCe's help with Nadia, her daughter with Nash, who has no idea, that she even exists, she feels guilty about it, but if she would had stayed in Calfornia, she wouldn't leave, cause she loves Nash too much, so it was the right thing for her to let him go, & have his life to himself.  
  
  
  
CeCe Cross smiled, as she saw her sister coming through the doorway, & went to give her a kiss on the cheek, "Nadia went down for her nap, she is such a cutie, & a great baby, Cait, You are so lucky, Sis", Caitlin smiled at the mention of her daughter, & said, "Good, I am glad, You can leave now for your date", The Beautiful Redhead nodded "no", & made a face, "He ended up being an idiot, so I decided to cancel, when I go home I am gonna treat myself to a pedicure", & she saw that her sister had some sadness in her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
"What's up, Caitlin ?, Don't even lie to me, I know when something is up, You are a terrible liar", The Former SIU/MCD Inspector sighed, & said with emotion, "I have some regrets regarding Nash, I mean I should had told him how I really feel, & not lie about the pregnancy, I thought he would resented being a father, So like a dumbass, I let him go", CeCe comforted her sister, & said this to her.  
  
  
  
  
"Now, You have a chance to make things right, Go & bring your ass back to San Francisco, You have some vacation time coming up, Go & take Nadia, Use it, Have some fun, otherwise you _**will**_ regret it", Caitlin was silent for a second,  & the younger cross said, "Just think about it", as she kissed her cheek once more & hugged her. Then she left her alone, On cue, Nadia woke up from her nap, hungry, & howling on the top of her lungs, letting her presence being known.  
  
  
  
"Hold on, Nadie, I am coming, Mommy's coming", she took off her suit jacket, & undid her blouse, & her big beautiful breasts came tumbling out, as she went to get her baby, as Nadia ravishing her nipples, feeling content, Caitlin decided to take CeCe's advice, called her work to request vacation, & then the airport, to arrange a flight to San Francisco, so she can be up front with Nash with everything. Once that was done, Nadia fell asleep as Caitlin just stayed there on the couch, her breasts out, & exposed, she told her sleeping child, "We are gonna see Daddy, & he is gonna love you to bits", she just hope that Nash will feel the same way, when she comes to visit him, & introduces Nadia to him.  
  
  
  
*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!!!*


End file.
